


Loki and Chibi Magic Trio

by Bubbly12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Cute Kids, Friendship, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Magic England (Hetalia), Possessive Loki, Protective Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki now ruler of Asgard, finds three boys who have no idea what's going on and why they're in Asgard. He knows they have magic in them and wants to use them to keep the people from rebelling, but soon begins to care so much for them. Big brother Loki and human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Chibi Magic Trio

Loki was standing in front of three little blonde boys, who just looked as confused as he was.  He was sitting on the throne chair minding his own business when he saw a flashing light in the outskirts of Asgard.  He decided to teleport over there and see what was happening, but his mind was racing believing Thor must have figured he’d tricked him.  But instead was greeted with kids wearing clothes sizes too big for them, who were scared, confused, and hungry.

**  
**  


Few Hours Earlier

_England, Romania,and Norway were trying out a new spell to curse on their enemies (France, Hungary, and Denmark) but instead the spell backfired.  The whole room glowed bright and the Magic Trio members were gone._

__

_In Asgard, the light flashed and three boys were standing.  The boys didn’t who the other kids were or where they were.  Their attention from each other was replaced, when they saw a man wearing a golden horn helmet in green armor walked towards them._

__**  
**  


Now

**  
**  


“Who are you and where am I?”  A green eyed boy with bushy eyebrows asked glaring at Loki even though he could see the fear behind the boy’s eyes.  A boy with red eyes bared his ‘fangs’, while a blue eyed boy hid behind the two, overall the boys were scared but didn’t want to show it.

**  
**  


“I should be the one asking that,  I am the King of this realm.”  The boys tensed when he said ‘King’ but the green eye still looked defiant.  Loki scoffed and pulled the boy up by the color of his shirt, ‘A midgardian’ he thought but something was different about them.  As Loki had the boy he sensed magic in him.  ‘Not ordinary midgardian children’.  “What are your names?”

**  
**  


“My name is Arthur and I am England.”  

**  
**  


“England? Isn’t that a country?”  Loki asked the boy,who nodded his head.

**  
**  


“I’m the personification, and someday it will the greatest nation the world has ever known!”  Arthur declared with enthusiasm.   The red eye boy spoke up next, pushing the other out of the way. “Hey!  Watch it you wanker!”

**  
**  


“Bite me!  My name’s Vladimir and I’m Romania!”  Loki gawked his head to the side, but then looked at the blue eyed boy.

**  
**  


“I’m Lukas and I’m also called Norway…”He said in a whisper, while staring at the other two bickering boys.

**  
**  


“I see, then why are you three in Asgard?”  It caught the other three’s attention.

**  
**  


“You’re a nation too?!”  Vladimir exclaimed.

**  
**  


"You idiot, he said he was a king!" Arthur yelled out.

**  
**  


"You can be a king and be a nation if you wanted too. " Lukas told, while eyeing his sleeves.

**  
**  


"How about we get back to the question. " Loki told the boys because he was beginning to lose his patience.

**  
**  


"I don’t remember, I don't even know who they are." Arthur pointed at the other two boys.

**  
**  


"That's impossible, if none of you know each other, how can you travel together?" The boys shrugged their shoulders because they didn't know what to say.   “‘Sigh’ Alright, come with me I’ll figure something out.”  Loki picked the three up and teleported to throne room.

**  
**  
  


“Wow!!  How did we get here so quickly!”  Vladimir shouted in astoundment, while Loki put the three down. “Was is it magic you just used?”  The three looked at their surroundings and admiring the palace.

**  
**  


“Yes, magic is one of greatest adversaries!”  Loki said egotistically, “I also consider my trickery and brains my greatest strengths.”  The boys were at awed, but mostly Arthur.

**  
**  


“You know magic!?  Please could you teach me!”  He begged and the other two did the same with ‘please!’  ‘I wanna use magic to!’  ‘Please mister!’  Their eyes wide with bit of tears.  Loki didn’t want admit it, but they all looked so adorable and couldn’t resist.  He looked away not facing them so they wouldn’t see his blush.

**  
**  


“Very well then, but know I will be very strict with you three.  So don’t goof off and do as you’re told and things will go smoothly.”  The little nations hopped and cheered.

**  
**  


“Thank you!”

**  
**  



End file.
